Kurama Is Not Shy
by KuHana
Summary: Kurama has been called many things, but shy is not one of them. OR Kurama and Shizuru's walk takes an interesting turn.


'Shy' was not a word someone would use to describe Kurama.

No. Kurama was anything but shy. He was skillful, elegant, and extremely sly (it came with being a kitsune), but shy? The word was almost alien to the red-head.

… and yet, that's what he became every time Shizuru invaded his personal space: _shy._

His long fingers instantly itched to touch her skin, his mouth suddenly became very, very dry, sweat coated the back of his neck, and red dusted over his shoulders and ears.

It was unbecoming— foolish even. Kurama never expected to crumble at the hands of the stoic brunette. _Hiei would surely have a field day with this information, should he ever find out._

Kurama sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The lamp on his desk served as his only source of light, illumination the essay he had been working on— the one that was due tomorrow, Kurama's mind added with a hiss.

He picked up his pencil, ready to start on the next sentence… he didn't get very far.

A troubled mind could only focus for so long.

Kurama stood up, pushing his chair back, and spread his sour limbs out on his bed. Staring up at the dark ceiling, he was able to conjure up memories of the eldest Kuwabara sibling.

Moments, both casual and intimate, swam around in the forefront of his mind. The way she'd lean on him, her unusually warm hands on his shoulder, her hair brushing his cheek.

Kurama hissed. _It's much much too late for this._

He turned on his side, shut off the lamp, and forced sleep to take over.

* * *

"So, you fall asleep standing up now," Shizuru asked, poking Kurama's arm.

Kurama blinked, warmth flood his body. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with."

Shizuru shrugged, and looped her arm with his. "Aren't we being mysterious today. There a particular reason, or are you just feeling bored?"

Kurama felt his throat run dry. He swallowed thickly, feeling sweat coat his palms. Once again, strange emotions held a firm grip on his body, twisting his insides around painfully.

 _Shy. Nervous._ Kurama only experienced such emotions when with Shizuru. He'd curse her, _dear lord_ how he wanted to curse her, but Kurama knew his body would never allow that.

He _wanted_ her.

He _needed_ her.

He couldn't _survive_ without her.

 _Like some trained housepet,_ Kurama thought, distasteful.

"Your doing it again."

"Hhm?"

Shizuru have his hand a squeeze. "Daydreaming, thinking, sleeping, take your pick. Tell me, fox, am I so boring?"

Kurama felt his mind suddenly start working in its own accord. "No, of course not, dear. It's my fault, I've been out of sorts lately and sleep seems to elude me these days. I apologize. I never meant to— Shizuru?"

Shizuru stared at him shamelessly, and it was starting to bring a red hue to her companions ears. She smirked, leaning on his shoulder. " _Dear?_ Should I start calling you honey now?"

"I- excuse me," Kurama choked out, nearly tripping. _Damn it. I never meant to—-_

It was a mear slip of the tongue, a small nickname Kurama always found endearing. He never meant to call the object of his affection that. Perhaps when he worked up the courage to court her, but never before.

"I don't think I've ever seen the great Kurama so tense. Lighten up, it's not like I'm going to skin you." Shizuru winked. " _Honey."_

"Shizuru, please—"

"And you beg too."

Kurama covered his mouth with his free hand. This was too much, his senses wanted her, his instincts begged to claim her, yet he couldn't. Denying himself was torture, but if he were to jump Shizuru right here, in broad daylight, and sunk his fangs into her neck — _her magnificent neck—_ prison would be where he'd spend the rest of his life.

Kurama exhaled shakily, fighting down the bubble that had been growing in his chest. "Shizuru, this is a dangerous game your playing. I beg you to stop. For your sake." _And for mine._

The brunette didn't look convinced. "Okay, let's get something straight, no one tells me what to do." She waited until the fox nodded before continuing. "And I wouldn't worry to much about my wellbeing." She gave his hand a pat. "I'm with you, aren't I? I think I'm pretty safe."

"That's not—"

"I know."

Neither spoke for a good while after that. They simply kept walking, letting the fall breeze whip by. It wasn't until they reached Kurama's house did Shizuru speak up again.

"Don't make decisions for me, Youko Kurama."

Kurama stilled, but slowly nodded. "I assure you I won't."

"I'm serious." Shizuru poked his chest.

"As am I."

Her gaze never wavered from his. Deep drown connected with ivy green and Kurama swore he saw something —Need? Want? Hope?— swimming around in her eyes.

"Shizuru," he whispered, leaning forward gracefully. The brunette didn't back down. She waited until the fox was mere centimeters from her. His warm breath kissed her cheeks, and an oddly nice sense of security blossomed in her chest.

"Tell me to stop," Kurama begged. "If I continue—"

"I don't want you to _stop_ ," Shizuru said, cutting the fox off by pulling on his scarf. Slowly, the gap between them closed as Kurama pressed a deprived kiss to Shizuru's lips. It didn't last too long, but it wasn't short eather. It was a little hesitant at first, but gradually, the kiss grew warm and necessary.

Kurama grabbed her hips, pushing up against the door. "Don't move," he hissed, unable to control himself. He didn't wait for a response and started to trail a line of brushing kisses down her neck, sucking her skin, nipping at it, drawing small droplets of blood.

Shizuru moaned shamelessly, gripping his red hair, pulling it violently when he started pulling down her jacket. "Unless you want to give everyone on the streets a show, take me inside."

Kurama swallowed, and nodded stiffly. He reached into his pocket, fishing out a set of keys. The door swing open slowly, revealing an empty hallway that supposing led to a small kitchen.

"Shizuru, you don't have to do this."

"Trust me, kid, you'd know if I didn't want this." She gave his hair another tug, earning a small noise of discomfort from the use-to-be-thief. She smirked, enjoying the little power she held over him. "Now, take me inside."

Kurama pressed his hand to the small of her back, guiding her into his house, leaning over to press his lips to her bruising neck. "I'll have you know, I'm no child."

"I don't doubt that."

The front door slowly shut, and moments later, the lock clicked.


End file.
